1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to handheld sensors, computation devices and a centralized network. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to utilizing an integrated system comprising one or more modular sensors which utilize a common device to communicate with a networked computational device such as a mobile phone, tablet or laptop, and utilizing that networked device to transmit data to a central server to 1) provide a common platform for the collection sensor data 2) utilize the mobile device to provide processing, present data to the user, and provide control for the various sensors, and 3) upload data from the sensors to a central database.
Numerous prior art sensor systems exist for the collection and interpretation of sensor data. Handheld instruments that collect sensor data and present a representation of the measurement to the user via on-device screens or limited communication via wired or wireless networking exist. However, all these solutions are stand-alone devices and not connected to a platform that can aggregate data across one or more devices and allow the viewing of that data by remote authorized individuals. The current devices typical require independent hardware (screens, buttons, processing) for each sensor type and this hardware is redundant across multiple instruments. Each instrument is a self-contained device. This has always presented a problem to users in the additional size, cost and inconvenience of multiple larger and stand-alone instruments.
Traditionally, users of these stand-alone instruments have had to create their own methods of extracting and recording data from the instruments. This typically consists of manually transcribing data from the instruments on to paper. This process is error prone and doesn't allow an aggregated location for the storage of collected data for analysis and record keeping by businesses. Records are manually cataloged using paper storage archival, or copied again in offices to be stored digitally.
Historically, it has been shown that the existing methods result in several deficiencies in these systems including the introduction of errors during one of the multiple transcription steps. Because of in-field field dynamics and work constraints, this data transcription frequently occurs after a non-nominal time has elapsed leading to additional errors being injected into the process. Workers in the field don't have access to data when on the job site and there are often multiple people involved during each transcription phase often introducing additional errors.
There is great value in the creation of a common platform for the instruments, reducing cost of equipment, eliminating the size and inefficiency of the hardware and being able to leverage existing computational platforms for the interpretation and presentation of collected data to workers in the field. Furthermore, there is a significant value to the automatic recording of collected data, the automated integration and layering of that data with additional contextual points (e.g. time, location, technician, etc.) and facilitated transfer of that data to central databases to business processes and accurate recordkeeping.
Field-service based measurements require human interaction to determine what measurements are required for inspection and analysis. Some solutions exist for continuous monitoring of equipment in the field, however it is it is cost prohibitive to outfit every sensor with long-range connectivity capabilities, and it is necessary to instrument every point of a system with instrumentation to effectively monitor all aspects of equipment. This approach results in having to purchase and support more sensors than are required to diagnose and maintain facilities.
Within this industry, field service management systems are focused on tracking people and inventory, determining the dispatch routes and worker locations and inventory levels. With an integrated tool set as presented herein, these records can be supplemented with equipment condition and enable more intelligent decisions around the various aspects of field service management.
Field service management as described here refers to a hosted or cloud-based system that in combination with hardware and internet service support companies in managing worker activity, scheduling and dispatching work, and ideally integrating with inventory, billing, accounting and other back-office systems.
It is thus desirable to provide a method and system for a plurality of users to interact with a centralized system using a mobile devices and modular sensor platform to collect data more effectively and transmit said data effortlessly and instantly. It is further desirable for this system to use on board sensors from the mobile device to provide additional information about the context of the sensor information, for example GPS location, time stamp, and user details.